Ansiedad
by KandraK
Summary: Continuación de "Querido Light" Misa Amane escribe una segunda carta narrando como ya no podía mantenerse en abstinencia... ONESHOT LEMON LxMISA. /Segunda parte de la trilogía


¡Hola! Quise hacer una segunda parte de "Querido Light", pero la razón por la que lo publico como uno nuevo y no como un segundo capítulo… creo que se darán cuenta de ella.

Notas de la autora:

-Contiene OoC para ambos personajes

-La descripción psicológica de Ryuuzaki fue hecha considerando los comentarios que recibí en "Querido Light" y los fanfics L x Lectora que tengo.

-Al igual que el fanfic pasado, agregaré algo de humor.

-Mi objetivo en TODOS mis fanfics de Death Note hasta el momento es HUMANIZAR a los personajes manteniendo su esencia principal, por lo que generalmente recaen en el OoC no extremo. Me disculpo si piensan lo contrario.

.-.-.-.

Ansiedad

Ya no sé qué excusa ponerte. Hace tiempo que llevo cargando esto conmigo y no me atrevo a decírtelo. Ya antes había escrito una carta contándote aquello que hice por despecho, pero la verdad es que no me atrevo a dártela.

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde aquel momento y hasta el día de hoy me sentía cada día más culpable. Sin embargo, toda aquella culpa no era absolutamente nada comparada con la ansiedad que sufría hasta hace algunas horas.

La verdad, te mentiría si te dijera que me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer, es más, me encantaría decírtelo a la cara y observar tus expresiones, y es que podría dar mi vida por repetirlo todas las veces posibles, porque puedo asegurarte que tú, como todos e la investigación, piensan en Ryuuzaki como alguien introvertido, serio y carente de toda experiencia con mujeres, pero… ¡DEMONIOS! Mi cuerpo aún siente un extraordinario cosquilleo que va de mi pecho a mis piernas, y lo único que quiero es que regrese.

Vale, vale, quizá lo pinto como Dios, pero es que tú no sabes lo que es sentir necesidad. TÚ NO SABES lo que es sentir que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos ser consentido y extasiado con caricias y arranques de pasión. A veces dudo que tú seas humano (o heterosexual). ¡TIENES A UNA MODELO DE NOVIA Y NO LA MIRAS!... ¡¿Cómo puedes vivir en abstinencia?!

¡Yo no pude!, ¡yo no puedo! Por eso, déjame contarte lo que sucedió:

Hace unas cuantas horas acudí a la cocina en busca de algo que me quitara lo que sentía. Un té, un dulce incluso. Sin embargo, encontré a Ryuuzaki. Él estaba comiendo algo que sacaba del refrigerador, creo que era pastel de chocolate, no lo sé. Tenía el tenedor entre sus labios mientras masticaba.

Debo admitir que cuando volteó a verme me sentí intimidada, completamente indefensa. Su mirada es bastante hipnotizante. Es terrorífica pero amenazadoramente excitante.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y heló mis pulmones. Era la primera vez, desde aquel día, que lo veía en privado. Sólo él y yo… Era incómodo. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando lo tuve frente a mí? Es decir, no podía ir y decirle "¡Ey Ryuuzaki! Quiero tener sexo contigo porque Light es un impotente y no me toca desde hace un año". ¡Qué vergüenza! …

Sin embargo, es cierto que pude notarlo diferente a otras veces, menos serio y atacante, por lo que mi incomodidad disminuía.

Quedamos en silencio, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos por un par de minutos. Aunque mi vista estaba perdida en el "hermoso" suelo bicolor de la cocina, podía sentir su mirada escaneando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Subí la mía hasta chocar con sus ojos saltones. Él estaba sonriendo aún ensimismado, perdido en mi cuerpo.

Fruncí el entrecejo y llevándome las manos a mi cadera alcé la voz:

-¿Qué miras?

-A Misa Amane- respondió inmediatamente, casi al tiempo que yo terminaba mi pregunta, como si supiera lo que iba a decirle antes de hacerlo. ¿A caso lee mentes?

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Ah?- La sonrisa cambió de su boca a la mía, aunque por sólo unos segundos- No soy un pervertido. En todo caso de que alguien de los dos tuviera que serlo, las probabilidades y las leyes éticas y morales de la sociedad mundial sin duda alguna apuntarán a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿A qué te refieres, cara de rana?

-¿Sabes que en algunos países consideran que la infidelidad es un delito castigado con la muerte? En esos países es común que estas sentencias se cumplan en plazas públicas, donde las mujeres son enterradas hasta el cuello y golpeadas con piedras de grandes proporciones hasta la muerte.

-No lo sabía… -¿Eso es cierto, Light? ¡Qué feo es el mundo!

-Es su forma de hacer justicia con base en su religión y sus normas sociales. En otras cuantas religiones también, está prohibido desear a la mujer del prójimo.

-¿Del próximo qué?

-Prójimo, Misa…- me corrigió tratando de no burlarse, pero pude notar que su cara tenía una ligera sonrisa. No entendía por qué me decía esas cosas- En dichas religiones suele creerse que los pecadores van al infierno al morir.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que dices…

-Sólo digo que si tuvieras la desgracia de vivir en aquellos lares y yo sucumbiera a la opinión pública en materia de religión, los dos estaríamos en problemas.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡explícate!- me crucé de brazos mientras él levantaba una ceja. ¡Qué tonta me sentí cuando lo "entendí"! estaba refiriéndose a nuestro encuentro de febrero

Sentí de nuevo ese hormigueo por mi cuerpo cuando recordé aquella escena. Él se dio cuenta de mi estremecimiento y guardando un par de barras de chocolate en su pantalón, me dijo:

-A veces es extraño como el cuerpo puede traicionar las órdenes del cerebro

-¡Misa no entiende!

-Ya lo sé

Y salió de la cocina. Yo había olvidado por completo el por qué estaba ahí. Aunque la ansiedad seguía presionando mi vientre, la curiosidad presionaba mi estómago.

Lo seguí. No fue difícil alcanzarlo porque camina completamente desmotivado y cansado.

-¡Oye!-lo tomé del brazo- explícame

-No considero que haya algo que explicar, Amane

-Anda

-Lo dije claro, intenta analizarlo

Él y yo quedamos frente a frente, bueno en realidad pecho a frente, es bastante alto aun cuando se encorva pero mirarlo por alguna razón me cansaba más que mirarte a ti. Él se acercó más a mi rostro sin hacer expresión alguna… ¿cómo se dice?... ¿sin inmutarse?

Como sea, yo me puse nerviosa y comencé a temblar. Su aroma volvía a penetrar mis fosas nasales. No podía negar que esa cercanía comenzaba a excitarme. Mordí mi labio frente a su mirada y apreté mis puños. Él se acercó aún más, provocándome (¿acaso no conoce el espacio personal?)

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- me preguntó, inclinando la cabeza

Yo negué claramente sonrojada. Podía sentir, en ese momento, como mis muslos comenzaban a temblar de emoción al escuchar su voz. Las imágenes de aquella ocasión se tatuaron en mi cabeza haciéndome debatir internamente, pues yo había jurado no volver a hacer algo parecido y no serte infiel de nuevo a pesar de que quería repetirlo, pero… ¡Ah!

¡Todo mi cuerpo me gritaba por placer y tú no quieres estar con Misa nunca! Ya no podía dejar mis piernas en paz, ya no podía tan siquiera darte un abrazo sin sentir ansiedad. Por momentos, incluso, apretaba las piernas con fuerza para evitar sentir las cosquillas que me anunciaban que después de una gran experiencia, el sexo se volvía una necesidad, un lujo y una adicción.

El subir y bajar de mi pecho se hizo más grande. Ryuuzaki me observaba atentamente. Quizá yo no sea muy lista, pero en sus ojos pude ver que él también estaba siendo torturado por los mismos deseos.

Nuestras miradas entraron en complicidad. Ya no podía resistirlo.

Lo jalé del cuello y uní mi boca con la suya. Creo que él adivinó lo que pretendía, porque al tiempo que lo jalaba, él presionó mi cintura contra su cuerpo con ansias. A diferencia de la vez pasada, ésta ocasión dejamos el roce cursi de labios a un lado para pasar directamente al choque de lenguas, dándonos un beso lleno de desesperación.

Gemí ante el contacto. La verdad, Light, jamás me cansaré de decir que besa infinitamente mejor que tú. Él besa con pasión, con agilidad, con maestría; es dinámico, curioso, es… bueno, lo contrario a ti.

Sin detener nuestro beso más que para cambiar de lado (¿en serio hay personas que se separan por aire?), nos dirigimos al elevador, donde él presionó uno de los botones que nos subió a uno de los pisos de la cima. Durante el trayecto fue levantando mi blusa hasta quitármela y tirarla al piso del pasillo al que salimos. Yo hice lo mismo con su playera, siendo ayudada por él, por supuesto.

Me cargó por las piernas, recargándome en una fría pared para quedar a su altura y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Era simplemente fantástico sentir como, mientras él recorría mi piel con sus labios y rasguñaba mis piernas, mi mente se nublaba y quedaba completamente en negro, olvidándome de toda promesa hecha a ti y a mí misma.

Un impulso hizo que me dirigiera a su cuello y comenzara a imitarlo recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con mi lengua. Rasguñé su espalda mientras disfrutaba de su sabor hasta que volví a probar su boca de chocolate. Mordí su labio inferior y él reprimió un grito entre dientes.

-¿Por qué sigues con él? – me preguntó frenando nuestro beso. Su cabello cubría sus ojos. Debo admitir que me encanta cuando eso pasa, se ve bastante provocador…

-Porque nos amamos- respondí yo. Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon hacia abajo, en una mueca de desaprobación- ¿acaso tú me amas?

-Por supuesto que no- me respondió subiendo la mirada, ahora sí pude observar sus ojos. Su expresión no cambiaba ni un poco a pesar de estar en ese momento. ¡Siempre tan malhumorado, tan serio!- De hecho te encuentro bastante insoportable

Fruncí el ceño, ¡yo no soy insoportable!... Estuve a punto de decírselo y darle un buen golpe cuando sentí que atacó mi pecho derecho con su boca. Al momento sentí un intenso dolor que duró sólo unos pocos segundos, pero que hizo que la presión que ponían mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, fuera más grande.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no había posibilidad de que me cayera, subió una de sus manos para hacer a un lado mi sostén y masajear el otro. Sus manos eran tan frías y esqueléticas como las recordaba, pero sabía, por sus constantes juegos con los terrones de azúcar y envases de leche evaporada, que eran muy hábiles.

…Entonces mordió mi pezón con suavidad y su lengua jugó con él mientras lo sostenía. Me era difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos, y mi boca cerrada, aquello me gustaba muchísimo… Y me gustó mucho más cuando sentí dos de sus dedos largos colarse bajo mi falda y hacer a un lado mi ropa interior para comenzar a juguetear con mi parte intima.

Fue cuando sentí que no podría resistir mucho tiempo más en esa posición, porque comenzaba a arquear mi espalda y perder el equilibrio.

Me bajó y me volteó quedando frente a la pared. Luego levantó mi falda y acarició con suavidad mis glúteos, para terminar bajando mi ropa interior. Pude sentir su respiración cerca de mi hombro. Sus dientes mordieron mi cuello y yo emití un pequeño gemido. Ahora me doy cuenta que dicha acción me dejó una marca que tendré que maquillar muy bien si no quiero un escándalo con la prensa.

Me jaló hacia él, separó mis piernas con sus pies y presionó mi espalda para que me doblara hacia el frente, apoyando mis manos en la pared. Escuché cómo sus pantalones caían al piso y el botón chocaba contra éste. Mirando por en medio de mis piernas logre ver como él sacaba una de sus piernas de su ropa y se acomodaba, doblando sus rodillas.

De un momento a otro sentí como mis paredes internas se abrían con brusquedad. Él se había apurado a entrar en mí mientras presionaba mi vientre con su mano. A diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora ya no dolía, al contrario, sentía como si mi alma me abandonara cuando invadió mi cuerpo.

La ansiedad que ambos teníamos nos hizo soltar un pequeño grito de satisfacción al momento en que nuestras pieles se erizaron. Poco a poco comenzó a mover su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante logrando la entrada y salida de su miembro. Está de más decirte, Light, que era una sensación exquisita. Esa posición me provocaba escalofríos. Por momentos sentí la necesidad de rasguñar la pared con todas mis fuerzas mientras gritaba su nombre, pero mi manicure es caro, ¿sabes?

…Me tomó de la cadera y me jaló con cada empuje. Me di cuenta que mientras más inclinaba mi cuerpo, más sentía, así que fui bajando más la parte superior de mi cuerpo hasta que mis manos se apoyaron en el suelo. Ryuuzaki aprobó mis acciones con movimientos aún más rápidos por intervalos de tiempo y sonoros jadeos.

Los movimientos bruscos lograron que nuestras piernas se vencieran y termináramos en el piso. Nos dimos 30 segundos para tomar aire y luego fui yo quien tomó el control. Lo empujé con fuerza para que quedara recostado y luego yo me posicioné sobre él.

Se mordió el labio inferior después de relamerlo con rapidez y con sus manos ayudó a que su entrada fuera más fácil. No había probado esa pose antes, sin duda alguna era difícil. Comencé a moverme primero de arriba abajo, apoyándome en mis rodillas, era muy cansado hacerlo en el piso.

Sin embargo, lo que me motivaba a hacerlo era sin duda alguna que Ryuuzaki estaba disfrutando de esa posición más que yo. Escuchar su respiración pesada junto con uno que otro gemido a lo bajo me hacía disfrutar también. Decidí experimentar un poco y yo misma tensé las paredes de mi interior, como si las cerrara, para que la sensación fuera más agresiva.

Y funcionó.

Ryuuzaki arqueó la espalda mientras yo seguía con mis movimientos. Esta vez él no pudo evitar gritar mi nombre, seguido de un excitante "sigue así" que me prendió aún más. Lo obedecí cambiando por momentos la posición de mi torso, lo inclinaba, me enderezaba… pero continuaba haciendo esa cansada presión.

De un momento a otro abandoné mi tarea y comencé a moverme hacia enfrente y atrás. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas, ayudándome y fue cuando comencé a sentir que todos las sensaciones de mi cuerpo se intensificaban, provocándome un orgasmo que me hizo clavar mis uñas sobre su pecho con fuerza y lanzar gritos descarados con una que otra grosería.

Me di unos pocos segundos para descansar en lo que Ryuuzaki me ayudaba a cambiar de posición. Quedamos acostados, de perfil al piso, yo en frente y él a mis espaldas. Con un poco de dificultad logró introducir de nueva cuenta su pene en mí. Mis piernas estaban completamente empapadas, no sólo de mis fluidos, sino también de sudor.

"Muévete" me ordenó y yo comencé a mover mi cadera lentamente y en toda dirección posible. Poco a poco fui agarrando el ritmo y la velocidad que lo hicieron jadear de nueva cuenta.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos presionó uno de mis pechos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes, impidiéndose gritar. Mi interior fue inundado por un líquido hirviente que terminó por escurrir hacia mis piernas una vez que separó su cuerpo del mío.

Los dos respiramos agitados, me volteé hacia él y le sonreí. ¿Sabes qué fue genial? Que si tú o alguno de los investigadores se hubiera preocupado por Ryuuzaki o por mí, hubieran buscado en las cámaras y se hubieran dado cuenta de todo. ¡Estábamos a mitad de un pasillo! Y eso era sin duda alguna, algo de lo más emocionante. Creer que podrían estar observándonos o que podrían aparecer en el pasillo en cualquier momento, me encantaba…

-Quiero repetirlo-le dije decidida

-¿Ahora? –me preguntó con algo de miedo. Su expresión ya no era la de siempre-

-No, tontito. En otra ocasión… Cuanto antes mejor.

Él asintió y atacó mis labios por última vez antes de vestirse.

Adivina quién vendrá en la madrugada, Light. ~


End file.
